<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Covers (CubbieGirl stories) by VeronicaMarsFanArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005961">Covers (CubbieGirl stories)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt'>VeronicaMarsFanArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Trust Me, I'm a Gentleman<br/>- the Supplemental Material series (Parts 1, 2, 3)<br/>- the This Is Us series (Parts 1, 6)<br/>- Always At Your Service<br/>- The Path series (series cover, Part 5)<br/>- No Returns or Exchanges<br/>- Any Port in a Storm<br/>- the Teacher's Pet series (Parts 1-6)<br/>- the Hockeytown series (Parts 1,2)<br/>- Logan Echolls, PI<br/>- Let's Get Physical<br/>- What's My Line?<br/>- Fangs<br/>- Mr. Totally-Not-Incredible<br/>- As You Wish<br/>- Fraternization<br/>- Something Unnatural<br/>- A Resolution of Flames and Flight: Dancing with Darkness<br/>- Forbidden<br/>- 1,364 Days<br/>- Ministrations<br/>- Authority Issues<br/>- Trading Favors</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LV AU WEEK 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trust Me, I'm a Gentleman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/gifts">CubbieGirl1723</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099569">Trust Me, I'm a Gentleman</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883434">See Appendix for Further Information</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340101">A Reflection of Choice</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005520">Reclaiming Normal</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat">Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353547">Always At Your Service</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001666">A New Path</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093342">No Returns or Exchanges</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003900">Any Port in a Storm</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278258">Not in a Million Years</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114096">Extracurricular Activities</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910639">Blazing A Trail</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350144">The Zamboni</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365780">Parent Teacher Conferences</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422687">Logan Echolls, PI</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149900">Let's Get Physical</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600320">What's My Line?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719258">Field Day</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975617">The Hat Trick</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467351">The Lucky Ones</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat">Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269065">Peanuts and Crackerjack</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592316">School's Out</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551808">Kiss the Cook</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059688">Fangs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141375">Mr. Totally-Not-Incredible</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062838">As You Wish</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30209982">Fraternization</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982969">Something Unnatural</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060762">A Resolution of Flames and Flight: Dancing with Darkness</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000687">Forbidden</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30262890">1,364 Days</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30281376">Ministrations</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30446736">Authority Issues</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30490107">Trading Favors</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723">CubbieGirl1723</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/47346173812/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. See Appendix for Further Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Reflection of Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kiss the Cook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50642465241/in/dateposted/">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reclaiming Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Lucky Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50571036331/in/dateposted/">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Always At Your Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42657654760/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Path series</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49946130546/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Blazing A Trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50040097156/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. No Returns or Exchanges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50062258733/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Any Port in a Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50058259342/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Not in a Million Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Extracurricular Activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Parent Teacher Conferences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Field Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Peanuts and Crackerjack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50580531776/in/dateposted/">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. School's Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50615613761/in/dateposted/">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Zamboni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Hat Trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50561074702/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Logan Echolls, PI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50333206953/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Let's Get Physical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50346383952/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. What's My Line?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50376721437/in/dateposted/">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Fangs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/51081511801/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Mr. Totally-Not-Incredible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/51012379505/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. As You Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/51079145196/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Fraternization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/51079145151/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Something Unnatural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/51080123041/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A Resolution of Flames and Flight: Dancing with Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/51084741982/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Forbidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/51081938572/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 1,364 Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50999959479/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Ministrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/51012941355/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Authority Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/51095362714/in/photostream/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Trading Favors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/51096276327/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>